


Kittenish

by BeautifulCreature



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, mild romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulCreature/pseuds/BeautifulCreature
Summary: Yuri is absolutely surprised to see his idol, Viktor Nikiforov, in his family's onsen. He's even more surprised to see that the Russian is supportive and more kind than he thought, and just that fact alone is something Yuri couldn't have imagined. But the thing is, Yuri gets very emotional while sick and wants to be taken care of. He's terrified of how Viktor might react.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen in love with this wonderful, gay anime. That is all. It's very different from what I usually write, so it may not be up to par.

There are three signs that something isn’t right.

The first happened hours earlier than the others. Yuri is anything other than an extrovert. He shies away from most social events, and even from physical contact. Viktor learns this within a week of meeting the talented skater. Each gentle touch and every offer to spend time together is rejected by a haste comment. But despite Yuri’s reluctance to other man’s kindness, he doesn’t seem to be uncomfortable. Viktor presumes that he’s only recovering from shock, which is expected considering Yuri’s a dedicated fan of his.

Yuri doesn’t waste any opportunity to talk with his idol. He wants to learn as much as possible about the Russian skater: Why did he leave his career to coach someone much younger and less talented? Why did he come to Japan not even a week after seeing the video of Yuri skating? And most importantly, why Yuri? There are countless other skaters that would love to have Viktor as their coach, yet he chose Yuri.

It has been two months now and Yuri still questions why Viktor chose _him._ Despite this thought looming over his head, he does become more and more comfortable around the man. Yuri enjoys speaking with Viktor, and he especially enjoys the time at the rink. It’s unusual when he doesn’t.

Now, this is the first thing that isn’t right. During practice the day earlier Yuri barely spoke a word to Viktor. He only answered to constructive criticism, and even those replies were anything but lengthy. Viktor noticed the distinct expression on Yuri’s face that read “I want to be anywhere but here”. He didn’t remember saying anything to the younger man that could’ve upset him, but there was still a possibility.

Once practice was over for the day Yuri left as quickly as possible, avoiding Viktor’s concerned gaze.

The second sign made itself known the next morning. Yuri is always eager to practice. He spends hours in the frigid temperature of the rink to perfect even the tiniest mistakes with his skills: a slight over rotation during his jumps, a slightly sloppy turn, or even focusing more on his thoughts than the actual routine. He refuses to take a break until he’s satisfied with the results. But this morning, Viktor is waiting longer than usual for the younger man to show.

During previous mornings that followed a similar pattern, Yuri managed to show within thirty minutes. This time, though, it isn’t thirty minutes. Viktor’s been waiting a full hour now and there’s no sign of Yuri. This is so… strange. There’s no other way to describe it. 

The third sign is less obvious but still concerning. Viktor takes it upon himself to find out where Yuri is. He’s greeted at the door with a warm smile. Yuri’s mother has been very kind to him, offering a room for him to stay while he’s coaching Yuri and treating him like a member of their family. 

 "Viktor! Are you looking for Yuri?“ she asks. Her smile remains bright, but the glint in her eyes fades. 

 "Yes, he hasn’t come to practice.” he responds, taking note of her reaction. 

 "I haven’t seen him leave his room since last night.“ 

 Viktor nods, "Would you mind if I went to see him?" 

 "Not at all, Viktor. You do whatever you need to.” she winks at him before walking off to another room. 

 This isn’t looking any better. Something isn’t right. Viktor feels a sharp pang of concern in his chest while walking to Yuri’s room. Did he do something, anything to make Yuri upset? He’d already considered this before, but now he’s really considering the possibility. 

 He knocks on the door once. No response. He knocks on the door a second time. No response. Viktor doesn’t knock a third time; instead he calls out Yuri’s name. Once again, there’s no response. He sighs. 

 "Yuri, please open the door.“ he calls out, attempting to keep the concern out of his voice. When there’s no response again, he decides to open the door himself. 

 Yuri is lying on his bed in fetal position, covers wrapped around his form snugly. His cheeks are flushed, and his hair is disheveled from sleep. Viktor exhales slowly, watching the other man’s chest rise and fall with each breath. This is a good explanation for why Yuri wasn’t answering. 

 Viktor steps closer to Yuri, watching closely. He doesn’t like the way the man’s cheeks are flushed. To test the concern, he reaches out to check Yuri’s forehead. He’s warm—no, he’s burning up. Viktor utters a soft curse in Russian.  

Why didn’t he notice this? He should’ve seen Yuri’s sluggish movements and reluctance to speak. How long had Yuri been hiding that he didn’t feel well? I’m sorry, Yuri… 

 "V-Viktor…?” he quickly looks at the younger skater. Yuri is watching him with wide eyes. “What are you—?“ he’s interrupted by a sudden bout of dry coughing. Yuri curls in to himself further, directing the coughs into his pillow.

 Viktor’s blue eyes soften, “You didn’t come to practice. I can see why now.”

 “W-what… I didn’t realize what the time was.” Yuri averts his gaze elsewhere. Viktor notices the subtle signs that he’s uncomfortable.

 “You should rest,” he says, reaching to touch Yuri’s arm. To his surprise, Yuri shifts away from him before contact is made.

 “I don’t need to rest,” Yuri shifts into a sitting position, using his free hand to reach blindly for his glasses. Viktor hands them to him, offering a small smile. “Thanks…” he responds, gazing down at the frames.

Viktor nods, “I believe you should rest,” he tries again.

 “It’s not necessary—”

 “You have a fever.”

 Yuri’s eyes widen, “I-I do _not_!”

“I felt it myself,” Viktor explains. He watches as the younger man turns away from him. There’s a slight hitch of breath in his throat as Yuri inhales, but Viktor writes it off as nothing more than embarrassment. After seconds of this pattern Yuri jerks forward, muffling a kittenish sneeze into his blanket. It’s soon followed by another, then another, and the fourth is the final. He sniffles quietly, rubbing his pink nostrils. “Bless you,” Viktor offers, feeling the ache of concern in his chest once again.

 Oh, boy.  


End file.
